


Lay Me Down On A Bed Of Roses.

by Wufflepuffle



Series: Hanahaki Disease Fanfics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, I AM SORRY, M/M, Sorry hinata and Yachi, honestly, i don't know why i did this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wufflepuffle/pseuds/Wufflepuffle
Summary: Yachi had never meant for this to happen. In fact in her ideal world Kiyoko-senpai would love her back and they would go to the park eat ice cream and perhaps get a dog. Instead of that fantasy she is here throwing up flowers and dying for a women who would never love her back."Are you done?" A gentle voice called out.Yachi nodded. Hinata hummed as he cleaned up the bloody flowery mess. "It's getting worse isn't it?He teared up again. "Sorry." he mumbled. Yachi gave him a smile."Is yours getting worse as well?" he gave her a sad smile."Oh Hinata where did we go wrong? Look at us. Both a dying flowery mess.""Well the flowers are pretty and its fun looking them up?" The two burst into laughter of those who have nothing and everything to loose.





	Lay Me Down On A Bed Of Roses.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry. So sorry.

Bury Me In Roses.

**It was a Tuesday when Yachi found Hinata throwing up flowers in the garden. She watched his face morph into horror. Then she smiled and reached into her own bag and let a clump of rhododendrons fall to the ground.**

**“Rhododendrons. Danger.” She said softly.**

**Hinata’s eyes widened then softened. “Is it Kiyoko-senpai?”**

**Yachi nodded. “Is it Kageyama-kun?”**

**He laughed and nodded. He bent down to look at the flowers. They were reasonably dry - which meant he hadn’t had it for long.**

**Cowslips littered the ground. Hinata perked up and at the same time they said, “Cowslips, divine beauty.”**

**At that moment they became fast friends. That had been months ago. Now the two of them were probably too far for help, but neither regretted it.**

* * *

“Hitoka-chan, have you ever wanted to remove the flowers? To stop the choking and everything?” The orange haired boy asked quietly. “Ah! You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to! Was that rude? That was definitely rude-“

He was cut of by the blondes laughter, he pouted. “Well, I considered at first but I don’t want to ever stop loving Kiyoko-chan.”

Hinata nodded, “I don’t want to stop loving Tobio-chan either.” They both lapsed into a bittersweet silence.

“Oh here it is! let’s see… The flowers from earlier are called Rose of Sharon.”

Hinata looked over the girls shoulder.

“It means consumed by love.” They look at the carefully pressed flower.

They laugh. The book, they called it the Flowers of Hinata Shoyo and Yachi Hitoka.

There's Laurestina, ‘I die if neglected. That one was Hinata’s they had cleaned the blood of and dried it before pressing it in the book. There was yellow acacia ‘Secret Love.’ The whole book was bursting to the brim in flowers.

Flowers that were beautiful, symbolic, rare and so, so beautiful. Flowers that meant their death was coming.

It was extreme irony the two had agreed on, to be killed by such beautiful flowers.

* * *

 

Hinata and Yachi had taken the week of. They were writing good bye letters. Letters to everyone. Confessing their selfish desires. Confessing their selfish decision to die. Confession of their weakness to not be able take the operation.

The letters are stuffed and overflowing with confessions, stories and the cold bare truth. Everything they wanted to say was written on these pages.

"My hands hurt." Hinata whines before bursting into another coughing fit.

Yachi flew to his side and held him tightly.

When he finished they both went to their letters.

It was midnight when they both finished. One letter to each family member. One letter to each of their friends, their teammates.

"Yachi, I think it's coming to the end."

"Yeah I think so to," came the hoarse reply. "Should we go on a final walk?"

They put all of their letters on a soft, pink bag of Yachi's. Kiyoko had given it to her. They put the book in it as well.

They dragged each other to the hill.

When they got to the top they both collapsed in coughs.

Hinata looked at the shaking girl, "Yachi. I'm scared.I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. " His voice shook.

"I know. I know. I'm scared to." she cried.

The two cried. Cried more than they had cried in the last 6 months. Sobs wracked painfully through their bodies. blood tricling out of their mouths.

They held each others hand and as they stopped crying they lay down and gazed up at the clear, starry sky.

"Are you still scared?"

"No. I don't feel scared anymore. Will I see you on the other side Yachi?"

"Yeah. Will I see you?"

"Yeah. Yachi? Do you regret this? Do you think we made the wrong choice? I don't"

"No. No I don't think so."

They smiled at each other they rolled over and cuddled in a warm embrace.

"I love you Yachi. Thank you so much. Thank you for all this."

"I love you too Hinata. Thank you too. Thank you. So much for coughing up those flowers that Tuesday."

"Thank you for finding me."

Then they laugh and cry and cough. The smell of blood filling the air. As the two hugged each other tighter they both held onto that pink bag. Soon their breathing slowed and in a quiet voice Hinata whispers.

"Kiyoko, Yachi loves you." The orange haired sunshine child closed his eyes.

With a weak chuckle the blonde girl whispers back, "Kageyama, Hinata loves you."

Far away a black haired girl sleeps with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Far away a black haired boy wakes up tears soaking is pillow.

Neither know why until they run up that hill, push past the police with the rest of the team and see-

Two cold bodies, lying in a tight embrace covered in Melianthus, yellow Tulips, forget me nots, roses and violets.

They cry so hard that their eyes burn. The whole team break down. Holding each other wondering. Why? Why them? How could we have not noticed?

They cry again when they read the letters.

They cry at their funeral when they bury the two coffins.

They cry when they visit their graves every day.

They cry when they place the many bouquets of roses on the twin graves.

They cry as they scream, 'I love you. I love you too.'

They cry when they themselves fall to the disease.

And they cry when they are reunited on the other side As they hold each other tight. As they cradle their loved one whispering, I love you. I love you.

They cry tears of joy in a field. A field of roses and every kind of flower imaginable.


End file.
